Monster
by kira kitty 21
Summary: Lucy has a secret and its about to be reveal and is during the S-class exams. There was a reason she always wore her earning. The secret she keeps makes her feel like a monster. Is their another dragon slayer in Fairy Tail that they didn't know about. PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail just started to relax after taking down all of Grimoire Heart. Our favorite scrip mage just noticed something that she thought was weird." Hey, do you always were those earrings?" Lucy being questioned thought is was weird for Levy to notice something so off topic.

" Yes , I do." She slowly responded to her friends unusual question.

" Why Lu-chan? Its odd , you always were them even when they don't match your outfit and I know you , you like you match." Levy asked and inquired suspiciously knowing her friend was hiding something.

" Why do you want to know?" Lucy replied with just the same amount of suspicion. With out them knowing , they gained everyone's attention. Levy should have known her best friend was smart enough to see through her. Their conversation was interrupted by an also curious red head.

" Lucy we are namaka and we want to know now tell us." She demanded from the now shivering and scared blond. Lucy told a lie and sad excuse for one to.

" Cause their pretty." but she fooled no one

"Bunny-girl you have to do better than that to fool us." The iron dragon said making Lucy even unsure to tell them the truth.

" Come on Luce , you can tell us anything." Her pink headed partner encouraged.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She replied as if struck down with the thought of them not believing her. This time Gray replied coolly.

" Well always believe you if you tell us the truth, right guys." Everyone nodded.

" Fine I'll tell you if you promise not to freak or get mad." All took the promise with their hearts." I am a celestial dragon slayer." Gasp and shock was evendent on their faces. Three people though showed betrayal.

" Luce why didn't tell us." Natsu was angry and upset, he felt as if Lucy betrayed him.

" Bunny-girl I'm with Salamander on this one." Gajeel also felt the same.

" Lucy-san why didn't you tell us? Please explain how that has to do with your earrings." Wendy said feeling that same as the others but was more calm about it.

" Let me start from the beginning. " Everyone shut up and sat down to listen." I was just a little girl wondering through the woods trying to escape reality. My mother had just died and my father ignored me. It was raining and I slipped in mud, fell down a hill, and landed in a lake. Tired and not caring I let my self sink down into the water. Before I new it I lost conscious. My dragon saved me. His name was Draco. Draco the celestial dragon. He called me his Zonje meaning little sun. He took me in and trained me it was the best time of my life. He became my dad."

Lucy's tone suddenly the got darker," Those were the good days. I was kidnapped when Draco was out getting some important supplies. I was napping when it happened. When I came to their were men with white lab coats surrounding me. They were going on and on about dragon lacrima. I blacked out from pain. When I woke again my eye was killing me. The man guy said they had put dragon lacrima in me"

Lucy was cut off by a big man" If you have dragon lacrima in you , you should have a scar. " Lucy was angry for being interrupted.

" I'll get to that. As I was saying , they want to make a new generation by combining 1st and 2nd. They did making me the first ever 3rd generation dragon slayer. They did test on me and were talking about the 2nd gen. They talked about and his test. One day I broke out and went searching for my dragon. When I fount him he was tied down and beaten. He gave up because they said they would hurt me. I was filled with burning , uncontrollable rage when I saw him like that. I went into dragon force. I guess I was to young because I couldn't control it. It got worse as I saw my dragon take his last breath saying he loved me. I killed each and everyone of them. I couldn't stop. Until someone knock me out with a broom and I felt my magic get sealed. Apparently news spread of a child killing in rage. It was a cranky old women that you all know that hates people."

Gasp , everywhere.

" Yep , Porlyusica knocked me out and gave me these earrings that sealed away every evdedience of me being a dragon slayer. She said if I were to take them off I would go back into dragon force. And I don't want that. I must confess that I feel like a monster. ( monster by skillet , is perfect for this) I still feel my dragon side in my head ripping through me thoughts taring me down."

" Mabey we could fight you and help you regain control." Natsu suggest wanting to help his blond friend.

" Natsu we just bested a dark guild were tired and worn out. I don't think you want to fight my dragon side especially now." Lucy tried to get them to settle down and focus on something that is not that idea. Unfortunately luck, was no longer on her side.

" We must help Lu-chan she has been suffering for so long." Her blunett friend stated and everyone agreed.

" Just fight far from camp." Master told his brats. All of them traveled to a big clearing away , far away from camp. Some sat to the side either to little and out of magic or of beaten and tired. The people to fight the blonde were her friends Erza , Natsu , Gray , Gajeel , Laxus , Canna , and surprisingly her dad Gildarts. Lucy apologizes for an injury she may bring , while she was stalling Gajeel took it upon himself take her earrings. He quickly took off one earring before getting blown back.

Lucy was surrounded by a golden glow. She changed. Her hair grew to her waist , a scar the shape of a star surrounded her right eye , her eyes took on a more golden brown , she gain some muscle as well , and she had a powerful golden aurora surrounding her. And that was only one earring. Wendy , who stood off to the side sent a gust of wind at Lucy knocking out the other earring.

Power shot up from Lucy. Her scream echoing as she went into dragon force. She look beautiful but scary and frightening. Scales of gold and silver covered her skin. Her aurora was that of the mighty and powerful. Her eyes filled with craz and rage. They started to regret there decision some.


	2. Chapter 2 Roar of the Dragon

**Chapter 2 Roar of the Dragon **

**Please review. **

**shadow demon 147 - My first internet friend.?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail ?**

Oh Fairy Tail , what have you gotten yourselves into?

Now were was I . . . ah yes

Lucy stood there in all her glory. She was beautiful and all the males and some females agreed to that. Well that's what they all thought if it wasn't for the rage and insanity that controlled her**.**

If she looked that good all the time she would have every guy in Florie on his knees wanting her. They would probably do anything she wanted of them. But for now she was the enemy and would be till she gains control.

They hoped it would be a quick battle. Now though seeing her power they all , even the dense Natsu , knew it would be a hard battle. Gajeel , feeling better than ever after rest and Wendy , made his iron scales cover his body. The others getting the hint got ready. Erza equipped into her heaven's wheel armor , lightning sparked around Laxus , Gray got in position for ice-make , Natsu lit his body on fire and Gildarts swung his cloak over his shoulder. Yep , stuff is about to go down.

Lucy decided to make the first move. She went for Gray who happened to be standing the closest. She did celestial dragons iron fist similar to fire dragons iron fist expect instead of fire there was a golden light. Gray who had not expected that got hit. In the background Juvia was furious at her love-rival for hitting her precious Gray-sama. Gray was hit back some feet. Gajeel liking action ran up to Lucy a went to punch her only for her to grab his hand. She lifted her foot sending a kick to his gut cracking some of his scales and sending him flying back even farther than Gray.

"Damn bunny-girl got a good kick." The man muttered. Lucy who heard let out a cackle , loving the feeling of pain while deep in her rage. Everyone shivered that cackle was getting to them. Erza quickly took action using trinity sword. Trying and failing to injure Lucy as her scales protected her. Erza then reequipped into morning star armor then using photon slicer toward Lucy. Lucy had gotten in a heated battle with Laxus and Natsu. With her noticing the attack both boys doge but Lucy got hit. Unfortunately all it did was nock her down but it made her rage and magic flicker for a moment. Just a moment before it resumed but not as stronger. With the youngsters backed up some Gildarts decided to join.

He stepped up and the others stepped back. Gildarts stood closer then released his magic and Lucy followed suit. Their magic auroras clashed with each other. This surprised Gildarts to some extent. He uses Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi. Hitting her but only for her to catch his hand. The ground cracked beneath them. Their magic was suffocating. If they kept at it they would kill everyone.

" Lucy , I may not know you very well but your in there somewhere and you need to fight for control or you might kill someone. " The man said trying to get the girl to fight here rage. It worked to some degree. Her magic got weaker by a lot. Now they might have a chance. Gildarts skillfully back out of battle letting the others take over. Natsu came straight in with fire dragon roar and the other dragon slayers join in with their roars as well. And Lucy , who stood there having an inner battle with herself , took the hit full on.

Once the dust cleared Lucy still stood. Her clothing as ripped , and blood dripped down from her stomach wound. Her head also dripped with blood and tears. Her magic aurora and scales disappear and she dropped. Her body shutting down and Wendy ran to heal her. Lucy opened her eyes now having full control.

Others were curious as to while she didn't go back to looking like she usually did. And this question was asked by Evergreen. " Lucy , why didn't you change back?" Her question was met with female laughter.

" This is my original appearance. My true appearance actually. " The guys were happy , new Lucy was even hotter than old Lucy. Laxus however did think Lucy was hot but he didn't like seeing that scar on her face. It reminded him of when he got the dragon lacrima. He knew the pain and knowing that Lucy had to go through it as well upset him. The past was the past though.

The girls now chatted happily about going shopping when they get back while Wendy rested against Mira saving up her energy and magic. The guys on the other hand were talking about who was stronger , with of coarse Gray and Natsu fighting. Master and Gildarts started their own conversation and Lucy's new magic and potential.

Everything was going well. Everyone was happy despite all the battles they just went through. They all were relaxed and calm. When suddenly a roar was heard.


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting for Your Life

**Chapter 3 Fighting for Your Life**

**Please review **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Last time**

**Everything was going well. Everyone was happy despite all the battles they just went through. They all were relaxed and calm. When suddenly a roar was heard**.

Everyone on the island could here it and maybe the rest of the guild back home. It made their ears bleed. Then the source of the noise showed itself , it was a giant black dragon with blue swirls.

Gildarts , the first to recognise the fearsome creature , yelled at them to run back to the boat. In panic Gildarts quickly told them the dragon was named Acnologia and that even he couldn't take on the beast. Natsu being well Natsu said that they could take it on. He was then brutally hit up side the head for that idea by Erza. Then Master decided to take maters into his own hands and by his brats some time to escape. He grew in size to match the dragon and said "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" The dragon charged at the giant. Makarov held his own against the black dragon and yelled at them to run. But they couldn't , they just couldn't leave master behind like that.

The dragon slayers all looked at each other. All having the same idea in mind , nodded. Then they all ran to help Master out. They were dragon slayers , they were made to slayer dragons. Even if it was tough , they have 5 dragon slayers against 1 dragon. Master had turned to see if they ran but instead saw all his dragon slayers lined up ready for battle.

Laxus like before had lightning spark around him , Gajeel had his iron scales on , Natsu surrounded by fire , Wendy had air twirling around her , and Lucy went into celestial drive. Lucy's reflexes , speed , and magic all heightened. Lucy was also surrounded by blue and gold with what looked like little stars. They looked at the dragon with determination to protect their family. The dragon saw this and let out a noise that resembled a chuckle. That pissed off the slayers.

Wendy quickly casted Arm X Armor X Vernier on all of them but Lucy because she didn't need it. The dragon slayers attacked , going with some of their strongest spells. Natsu went right out with using Crimson Lotus : Exploding Flame Blade. Gajeel followed right after using Karma Demon : Iron Spiral. Next Laxus used his Roaring Thunder. Finally Lucy use Heavens Wrath , which makes a magic circle under your enemy as your hand faces the sky then you bring your hand down to face your enemy and so does the power of the stars ,this is an advance spell. (made it up) Once the smoke disappeared they were left with amused dragon , who had just a tiny scratch on it's scales.

' Oh shit.' Was Lucy's thought as saw the dragon take a breath. She told the others though her eyes that the dragon was preparing a roar. All of them stood in a line , Laxus next to Natsu who was next to Gajeel who was next to Wendy and at last Lucy. They all took a giant breath gathering air and magic into their belly's then realised their own roars just as the dragon did.

Lightning dragons roar

Fire Dragon's roar

Iron dragons roar

Sky dragons roar

Celestial dragons roar

All the roars combined making a giant rainbow colored roar but it wasn't quite big enough to block a tiny portion of the roars. The rest of Fairy Tail should shocked at their brave dragon slayers but then they notice it. The dragon slayers were worn out from blocking that roar. They looked like they were going to fall over. The others went to the dragons slayers and supported them. They realized it was their last so they stood tall holding hands making a circle.

Lucy held Natsu who held Erza who held Cana who in turn held her dad's , Gildarts, who held Levy who held Gajeel who held Wendy who held Carla who reluctantly held Happy who held Pantherlilly who held Master who held his grandson , Laxus, who held Bickslow who held Freed who held Evergreen who secretly loved holding onto Elfman who held onto Mira who held onto Lisanna who held onto Juvia who held onto Gray happily , while he held onto Lucy. It made a big circle of family. Under Master's breath he asked Mavis to protect his brats just as Acnologia released his roar.

Mavis ,who had watched them and heard the master say what he said , decided to use their bonds with each other to cast the ultimate defense spell Fairy Sphere.

Only if they new what would happen.


	4. Chapter 4 Seven Years Passed

**Chapter 4 Seven Years Passed **

**I don't own fairy tail **

**Please Review**

**And sorry its very short **

It has been seven years since are favorite heroes went up against Acnologia , though they don't know this yet.

Romeo stood at a port in Hargeon watching the see wondering were his heroes could be. He had grown up so much in those 7 years. He took Natsu's style and made it his own so he could remember his favorite hero. He heard that Blue Pegasus was going to search the area , but poor Romeo didn't have hope. Oh , but would they prove him wrong.

Now back to the heroes who were just discovered and are waking up. No one was still holding hands except one pair. Natsu and Lucy were still holding hands. Lucy's head was on Natsu's chest and they looked so peaceful as if they didn't even face death. Everyone had woken and were staring at the two. Mira had fainted already from her nosebleed. Slowly both Lucy and Natsu were awake and blushing at their position.

" What happened " Lucy asked curious of why they were alive , though she's happy to be alive but how. Mavis decided to answer "When Acnologia attacked I used your bonds and cast the ultimate defense spell Fairy Sphere. Due to your strong bonds , you were all accidentally frozen for seven years." Some looked like they were going to faint after herring that. They hurried and left wanting to return to the family that they left for all those years.

Back at Fairy Tail they were having some issues with the other guild in Magnolia. This guild was called Twilight Orge and would soon suffer for hurting Fairy Tail's precious namaka. They had just asked for the money that Fairy Tail didn't have. Romeo had recently come back and was tired of Twilight Orge. He lit his fist on fire with a purple flame. Before he could do anything the guild doors busted open and he heard a familiar voice that he thought he would never hear again. " Were home! "

Now noticing what was happening the returned easily beat Twilight Orge , that was messing with their family. And they wouldn't ever mess with Fairy Tail again. After that little incident soon the whole guild was catching up with each other. This was the happiest Fairy Tail has been in many years.


	5. Chapter 5 Training Part 1

**Sorry it took a long time. **

**Hope you like it , I put more detail in it.**

**Also I know the storyline. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**And please review**

**Chapter 5 Training Part 1**

While catching up , Romeo slipped up the topic of the grand magic games. The new master , well new to the returned, Macao though full out went against his son.

" But Dad we have a chance now. " All of the ones who had lived the seven years disagreed completely with the idea. Romeo though had mentioned the huge reward for the winner. Once that was said Makarov the 3rd master demanded that they would participate. He could only see all the jewels that were soon to be his , and becoming #1 guild again as well. But mainly the jewels.

All the others that had returned were pumped up about this news. They couldn't wait to win and make the guild #1 again. Especially Natsu. Later Natsu was going against Max outside and lost. Yep , L-O-S-T. Never thought they would see that happen. Ever.

Lucy decide to go against Max , saying how easy it would be. She won but it was not as easy was it should have been. With out much of having to think about it , they , Levy and Freed, came to an understanding that they are 7 years behind in magic. Master wanted to win so he ordered that those on Tenrou Island would have to train to catch up. They were then organized into training groups and set off.

Mira and her team plus Cana went training off in the mountains and the thunder god tribe went training somewhere far away. Natsu , Happy , Lucy , Wendy , Carla ,Grey , Levy , Juvia , and Erza were a group. You're probably wondering, What's with such a strange group, well. Juvia had went with them for her precious Gray-sama. Wendy and Carla had went with them because the others scared them and they were comfortable with them. Levy went because Lu-chan was with them and also because Gajeel and Pantherlilly went training somewhere secret. Natsu , Happy , Lucy , Gray, and Erza went together because their a team and teams stick together. And with out them noticing Mavis went with them because she was bored.

They decide to train at the beach. This beach was your normal average beach but the people on it were not. Jet and Droy had tagged along to help but they were really there for Levy. Once there they had decided for the first day they can have fun. But with Fairy Tail , anything fun leads to mass destruction. And as the narrator I'm always right. All the girls were getting starred at by guys with nosebleeds because of their swim suits , mainly Erza , Juvia , and Lucy. Levy and Wendy didn't get much attention because of their flat chest. Jet and Droy were stared at some only for the reason you don't want to get stared at for. Natsu and Gray had some girls looking at them , their abs, as well but this was the OK part. Then Natsu and Grey decided to compete with each other. That of course means destruction. A lot of DESTRUCTION.

Both of them scream ," Let's compete in swimming! " They both swam around real quick. Then, " Now let's compete in building a sand castle!" That happened in a blur. " Let's compete in eating!" Fast as possible " Here compete in tanning! " I don't know how they tanned real quick but they did. Juvia was next in looking at Gray saying " A tanned Gray-sama. So cool~" Jet and Droy were watching Levy , Lucy , and Erza , like the perverts they are inside. Natsu and Gray then ended up fighting on the water. Grey had ended up freezing the ocean then Natsu trying to heat it up back to water , but made ice fly around everywhere , making Erza slice the ice with her swords. Sad thing is even Wendy participated in destroying the ice. 'What happen to poor innocent Wendy' , Lucy thought. Lucy had decided to not destroy anything unlike the others. Plus if she did she would cause way more destruction than them. The beach was a wreck after that tiny , little accident.

After having some fun they got serious. Operation training time! Natsu was going all out. Lucy was meditation with the help of Capricorn. Capricorn then started to speak as Lucy sat criss cross with her eyes closed. " You need to enhance your spiritual control aswell as your dragon instinct and raise your magic volume along with your senses. Feel the Earth. . . the wind . . . the air. . . with your skin then synchronize your breath with nature. " Lucy could feel everything at once. She could even hear Fairy Tail and much more. If she opened her eyes she could see the land across the huge ocean. And she could smells everything stinky and sweet . " Your doing great Lucy-sama." After some more meditation, she decided ask Capricorn " Have you heard of the one magic?" Capricorn didn't exactly answer her question directly, " Its the source of magic for all magics." Lucy look at Capricorn then said," Hades was longing to get it. My mother told me about it and it's not so horrible like Zeref or the Grand Magic World. " He wasn't understanding were Lucy was going, " So your point is?" Lucy then started to talk again, " If what my mom said about the one magic is true , then it's never reachable for Hades at the time . . . completely beyond imagination. It seems quite easy to get, but actually pretty hard. It does have a dramatic power of beating everything , meanwhile its fragile. My mom said all magics originate from LOVE." Lucy put her hands over her heart. " You have a wonderful explanation for it." Capricorn commented. " If Hades could think in this way. He would never have lost himself in the darkness. " He nodded in agreement then they started training again.

Wendy was learning some new spells that were given to her by Porlyusica , with Levy's help. And the rest were doing their own training.

~ Later~

They were all staying at a fancy inn , curtsey of Loki. Natsu kept complaining though , he didn't think that it felt right. Lucy , being from a rich family , was not all that amazed by the the inn. They then went off to do whatever. The girls though decided to have some fun. They started to drink. This could only lead to something funny or romantic.

Later the boys entered the room and are shocked to see that all the girls are drunk. Wendy was passed out in the corner of the room but it would sound better if you said she was just sleeping. Even Carla was drunk. The boys walked over to each one of the girls. Natsu walked to Lucy who was seeing 3 of him.

Jet and Droy had walked near Erza who had mistaken them for Macao and Wakaba. Gray didn't walk to Juvia but instead she crawled over to him. Happy went over to Carla who wanted a piggy back ride. Levy was gigglingly about what was happening.

" Natsu~ " Lucy sang. " Luce?" He asked hesitantly. Lucy crawled over to him. " Nya~ Natsu pet me~" Lucy then rubbed herself against Natsu like a cat wanting attention. Natsu then started to pet her but the look on his face said that he really didn't want to deal with drunk Lucy. He wasn't the only one , all the other boys regretted coming back so soon. "Gray-sama! Juvia loves Gray-sama ~"

"Oh, boy."

Erza looked really scary and was hitting Droy and Jet upside their heads.

" Natsu~ give me a piggy back ride~" Lucy then started to climb Natsu without waiting for an answer. Natsu was annoyed by drunk Lucy but did as she ask well more like demanded.

Later after the drunk incident the boys and girls split up to take a bath in the hot springs. The boys being major pervs tried to spy on the girls. Natsu , Grey , and Jet stood on top of Droy trying to see the girls. Happy was with the girls. The girls talked about how relaxing the bath was then Lucy spoke up ," Look! Beautiful stars!" Everyone stared at the stars even the boys that were trying to peek. Levy then asked not really expecting an answer ," Are the others having tough training?" Then Wendy thought out loud, " Maybe they are watching the stars like us?!" True to Wendy's question the others were watching the same stars while thinking the same thing as Wendy.

" I have to make more effort." Lucy said and the others smiled at her. Thanks to Erza and her instinct she noticed something suspicious and through kunai at the wall. Now they all had kunai in the head and Droy had it in his back. That's what they get for trying to peek at the naked girls. Lucy had asked what's wrong and Erza told her about her suspension. Levy then comment about how dare the boys spy on them. Juvia then replied saying that Gray-sama would never do that. How shameless was said by Wendy.

Erza then decided to tease Lucy, " Was that Natsu? How bout calling them to join us?" Wendy and Lucy were both red but Lucy screamed a big NO!

The boys had bandages on their head but Droy had his on his ass. Natsu then said, " I was almost killed. " Gray then said to Natsu," I shouldn't have come with you." Jet then replied to Gray saying, " You were just as excited as him." Then their attention was focused on Droy let a noise of his pain. Then they all asked him , " How the HELL did your ass get hurt!"

Mavis was also with the girls, and she was feeling depressed as she looked at Lucy, Erza , and Juvia. Then she looked at Levy and Wendy , relief flooded through her. ' Fairy Tail, you've grown well.'


End file.
